playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Radec
Colonel Radec is a character from the Killzone series. He is the main antagonist of Killzone 2 and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html His rival in the game is Sir Daniel Fortesque. Biography FOR THE GLORY OF HELGHAN! Colonel Mael Radec is a brilliant tactician who leads his troops from the front. His unwavering focus on victory at any cost has made the conquest of Helghast a formidable task for the ISA. He brings that same ruthlessness to personal combat, where he is the human personification of a shark, all of his training focused to a singular purpose: the destruction of his enemy.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-radec.html THE LEGACY OF COLONEL RADEC: *''Killzone 2'' Arcade Opening Colonel Radec talks about the balance of power as he oversees the battle between the ISA and Helghan Army. As the war rages on, Radec acknowledges formidable opponents beyond planet Helghan. Radec takes it upon himself to seek and eliminate all possible threats to his home planet. Rival Name: Sir Daniel Fortesque Reason: While alone in his thoughts, Sir Daniel comes up behind Radec. Radec asks for his identity, but cannot understand Sir Dan's mumblings. Radec instead challenges the skeletal soldier to a duel, hoping for a more entertaining diversion. Connection: SCE Cambridge (MediEvil) is the sister company of Guerrilla Games (Killzone). In addition, both Sir Daniel and Radec were killed in the games they debuted in, and both were killed by a shot to the head (Colonel Radec shot himself for failing to defeat the ISA and Sir Daniel was shot in the left eye by an arrow before MediEvil even starts). Ironically, both die at the opposite point in their respective debut games, with Radec dying at the end of the game, and Sir Daniel dying before the game even begins. Ending Radec considered the warriors that he faced were worthy of his talents, but none were his equal. He then notices the entire diversion did not cease the ISA's infiltration in Helghan. Thus, he devotes himself to bring order to Helghan, provide strong leadership and protection more than ever. He also assures that if anyone misjudges how much power he holds, the results could be fatal. Gameplay Please see Colonel Radec/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Death to you:' Salutes and says "Death to you!". *'Knife skills:' Flips his knife and says "You lack skill." *'Now you see me...:' Cloaks and says "Find the target!" Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"As you wish." **"Let us meet in combat!" **"I will slaughter them all!" *'Using Level 1:' **"I'm finished with you!" *'Using Level 2:' **"Time to end this!" *'Using Level 3:' **"Expect no mercy!" *'Successful KO:' **"You lack skill." **"You are no soldier." **"Die, scum!" **"You will be forgotten." **"Farewell, scum!" **"Kill or be killed." **"It's not personal." **"Didn't I kill all of you yet?" *'Respawn:' **"I'm not a very patient man." **"Now, it begins." **"Victory... or defeat!" *'Unknown:' **"The essence of combat: Kill or be killed." **"It will be my pleasure." **"The essence of combat: Victory over all!" **"Let's make them pay!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'This battlefield will do:' Radec deactivates his invisibility cloak, checks his gun, and says "This battlefield will do." *'Leave no one standing:' Radec shoots with his machine gun from side-to-side. *'Show no mercy:' Radec vaults over a wall under heavy gunfire. *'Death to you:' Radec has his back turned, turns and points his gun to the camera, and says, "Kill...or be killed." Winning Screen *'Victory': Radec does a Helghast salute. *'Decimated:' Radec points his gun into the air and fires rapidly. *'Targets dispatched:' Radec holds two fingers to his ear as if he's receiving a radio transmission. *'The mission is won: '''Radec takes out his pistol and points it at the camera. Losing Screen *Radec slams his fist into the ground. *Radec frantically looks around. *Radec holds up his shotgun pistol while lying on his back in a last-stand position. *Radec rises from a kneeled position and quickly activates his cloak. Costumes Helghan Uniform The Helghast Army colonel uniform of Radec. '''Alternate Colors' * Default: black trim * White Trim * Red Trim * Gold Trim StA-X6 Jetpack Radec wears the Killzone 3 jetpack over his uniform. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: black trim *White trim *Red trim *Yellow trim Elite Shock Trooper Radec assumes the appearance of a Capture Trooper from Killzone 3. This costume is unlocked at Rank 10. *Default color: white body armor *Blue body armor *Red body armor *Green body armor Gallery Radec as.png Radecalt.png|Regular Helghast costume with preorder costumes pack. E3 colonel Radec.jpg|Radec in the E3 trailer Mael Radec.png Radec1.PNG|Colonel Radec's Introduction Radec2.PNG|Colonel Radec fires his Flamethrower Radec3.PNG|Colonel Radec aims his Sniper Rifle Radec4.PNG Radec5.PNG|Colonel Radec fires his Shotgun Radec6.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 1 Super Move Radec7.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 2 Super Move Radec8.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 3 Super Move Radec9.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 3 Super Move Red Radec.png|Red Radec Dan vs Radec.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque rivalry in the intro Radec.png|in the intro Radec_thumb.jpg Videos PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Colonel Radec PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Radec Strategies File:PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Radec How_to_Use_Colonel_Radec_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Trivia *Superbot explained that Radec was chosen to represent the Killzone series over any of the main characters was due to the Helghast, the villains of the series that Radec belongs to, are often seen as the face of the franchise. *Radec is one of three characters who's Level 3 Super Move goes into first-person mode, the others being Sly Cooper and Ratchet & Clank. *A Helghast soldier, based on Radec's appearance, appears as an alternate skin in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves' ''multiplayer. In ''Uncharted 3, a Capture Trooper and Helghast helmet appear as well. This makes Radec the third character to have previously been connected with Uncharted, the others being Cole MacGrath and Jak and Daxter. *Colonel Radec was the only character that has never been a playable character until the creation of this game. *Along with Sweet Tooth, Colonel Radec was the first confirmed playable villain character to be revealed by SuperBot. *One of Radec's alternate colors shows him in red armor. This bears remarkable resemblance to the Krimzon Guard soldiers of the Jak and Daxter series. Another alternate, which shows him in yellow armor, may also be a reference to the Elite Guards from the same game. *Radec is one of only seven first-party characters who started on the PlayStation 3, the others being Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole, Fat Princess, Nariko, Nathan Drake, Emmett Graves, and Sackboy. *Despite Colonel Radec being his full name, only Radec is written on the character select screen. *In the game's opening, his eyes glow. References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:Killzone Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters